


La Heim

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Hanukkah, Jewish Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Jewish, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Remus is craving latkes and Logan knows he won’t stop pestering him about it until he gets some.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Kudos: 63





	La Heim

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Hanukkah!! Chag Sameach to my Jewish friendos!!! :D have some intrulogical on this most festive of days!! 🖤🖤🖤🖤 
> 
> Warnings: sympathetic Remus, food, plenty of fluff, implications of nudity (after all, Remus sleeps “in the buff”), and well… Remus being Remus saying Remus things, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

"Lo-Lo?"

"What, Remus?"

"I'm craving latkes."

"It's eight in the morning."

"Time is a social construct and latkes are orgasmic."

Remus and Logan were cosy in bed the first morning of Hanukkah. Remus slid closer to Logan, wrapping an arm around his waist. He peppered kisses across Logan's bare shoulder, resulting in a fond smile. Mornings were usually when Remus was most affectionate.

"Besides," Remus continued between kisses. "Aren't latkes just potato pancakes? It's Jewish breakfast." Logan couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"That's a little oversimplified, but I suppose so." He rolled over onto his back so he could look into Remus's emerald eyes. He ran a hand through his disheveled, grey streaked hair and smiled fondly. "You really want me to make latkes right now?"

"Well, if you insist, nerd-a-saurus," Remus replied playfully, Logan rolling his eyes.

He put on a shirt and his glasses, and insisted that Remus at least wear a robe if he was going to join him. He fussed about it, but complied anyway and put on his green satin robe that stopped just above the knee.

They went to the kitchen and Logan got all the necessary ingredients. Remus watched from the kitchen table, biting his lower lip. 

"I wanna help!" he declared, running over to the counter next to Logan, who scoffed in amusement.

"Remus, you can't even make _toast_ without burning the house down."

"Oh, come on, that was _one_ time! Please, please, please let me help?" he begged, giving Logan his best puppy eyes. It seemed to work as Logan let out a defeated sigh. 

"Fine. I know there's no changing your mind." He handed Remus a potato, who took it gleefully. "You can grate the potatoes."

"Sounds _grate_!" Remus giggled whilst Logan's spirit exited his body.

"It's bad enough that my brother bombards me with puns, must you do the same?"

"You bet your sweet, juicy, delicious _ass_ , I must!"

They continued prepping, which lead to Remus dipping his finger in the flour and booping Logan on the nose with it, leaving a little white dot. Logan smirked before dipping his whole hand in and wiping it across Remus's left cheek. Thus began the Great Flour War of 2019.

"We need to stop before we end up with more flour on ourselves than in the latkes!" Logan laughed as he attempted to clean his glasses.

"Truce, then?" Remus asked mischievously with a handful of flour.

"Truce. Put the flour down."

"Oh, fine." He began sprinkling the flour back into the bag. "Look, it's snowing!" he said with a smile, Logan scoffing amusedly. "Blizzard!" he suddenly yelled, throwing the rest of it in Logan's face.

"Remus!" Logan laughed, Remus shrugging his shoulders. 

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

After several more minutes of hijinks from Remus and Logan trying to keep his sanity intact, the latkes were done. Remus repeatedly tried to eat them when they were still fresh off the stove, but Logan stopped him from scalding his mouth.

"How about now?" Remus asked for the umpteenth time, reaching out to grab one until Logan smacked his hand away.

"Do you not have _any_ self control?" Logan asked amusedly.

"Oh, please, you know I don't."

Logan slid the plate even further away from him, resulting in a small pout. Logan planted a kiss on his cheek, which turned the pout into a smile as his face turned pink.

"Happy Hanukkah, Lo-Lo."

"Hanukkah Sameach."

"...Gesundheit."


End file.
